G☆PC28 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 28: The Summer Festival. The Nocturne Date. The flashback is shown 86 years ago in the North America, with an old cottage so two black cars arrived, fourth girls, Azmaria, Sister Anna, Sister Claire and Sister Mary are shocked and three of them begin to cry while Azmaria went slowly at the open door, lay her both hands and bent her head in tears. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (The last time I remember it was the cottage Chrno and I contemplated before dying as the Soul Timepiece indicated my life expectancy, has been gone...) However, Azmaria realized that the spirits of Rosette and Chrno are around of the old wooden round table together. Then, Azmaria noticed them while the spirits of Rosette and Chrno glanced one each other at the living room. And finally, the spirits of Chrno who repaired the door with Rosette. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (My only wish is to be able to live in the next life where I can find my brother and my friends...) Azmaria's red eye was widened as she realized that Rosette and Chrno are likely living in peace, then come out at the cottage, the three sisters who closed eyes and praying for their peace and rest, Azmaria glanced at the last time, it was revealed that Rosette and Chrno have died in full serenity as their lives. have been gone, but holds hands and smiles together. Azmaria sheds a tear from her right cheek and smiles a little. Rosette: *as voiceovers* (Chrno and I, we held our hands and rest in peace in all serenity... Azmaria and my mates witnessed our dead...) At the present 86 years later after reincarnation and Aion is still alive despite being defeated by Chrno, his younger twin brother. Into Yomi with Aion who bought a Bakeneko he had captured, and gave it meat based on human flesh. Aion: Kitty, kitty kitty kitty kitty! He give at the Bakeneko the human flesh that it eat it. Aion: Hmm, this dear Rosette and her brother Joshua, do not seem to be aware of their true identities when I witnessed her true appearance. At the flashback, a silver seal appears from the ground around of Rosette's feet and releases all her true hidden power, everyone are surprised of it. It was revealed that Rosette had her blonde hair becomes long and takes the silver color. She wore a long white dress and a belt around her waist, and thus sandals in her feet. However, her personality has become comparable to a God and being unaware of her true form. Rosette: It's in the hands of God, that he bring light all trace of the darkness, it must disappear from there... End of the flashback and back to present. Aion: Your appearance is close to a god. But I understood who you really are. The glass of his glasses on the right was reflected by the light. Meanwhile at the room with Rikka, Rosette, Raquel, and Azmaria who sit at the bed. Raquel: Yeeoow say it's evening the Summer Festival~ Keru! Let everyone benefit from wearing yukata or kimono for this nocturnal festival. Azmaria: Actually, Rosette, did you make a romantic date with Chrno? This is the time to declare your feelings! Rosette had widened eyes and blushed after heard Azmaria's question. Then she left from the room suddenly in embarrassment. Azmaria: Rosette, what's wrong? After the door is closed, Rikka remain silent, for apparently Rosette denies her feelings for Chrno. Rosette walks down the hall, angry. Rosette: Raaah why do I get involved with such a stupid thing with Chrno? He's a pervert who is obsessed with big-breasted chicks and a sexy body. The feet steps were heard. She noticed that Rikka followed by behind that annoyed her, she turned to Rikka and pointed her finger. Rosette: Are you going to stop following me?!! I'm not in love with Chrno, it's just a friend of mine!! She crushed Rikka with a giant hammer and pressed her to the ground in a comical way and the screen shaking. Later at the girls' toilet room with Rosette open the door, but Rikka was there inside as she secretly followed her. Rikka: Please, Miss Rosette! Rosette: No!! She closed the door suddenly that crushed Rikka's nose. Rikka: Ow, my nose!! Later at the pool where Rosette was hiding in the bushes hoping that Chrno or Rikka did not find her. Rosette looked at Chrno and Romeo who are in the pool together. Romeo: It seems you have had a long time love, even after reincarnation. It's Rosette, right? Chrno: *blushed and giggled* Say not, you'll blush me! You will even ruin my best moment to declare my feelings that I feel for her! Rosette: *gasped and blushed* (That's Romeo and Chrno?! W-Why I trying to hide?! What's that? No, I...) She has widened expression and blushed and she had her hand placed on her chest as the heartbeats sounds were heard. Rosette: (Chrno...?!) Suddenly, Rosette's stomach was growling which noticed Romeo and Chrno. Romeo: A growl? Chrno: It may be a Bakeneko. Rosette: (Aaaah that's not time!) Huh? She noticed there is Rikka that smiled foolishly, who had just followed her secretly to Rosette which annoyed her even more. Rosette's voice: Get out of here, you stupid stalker!! She then beaten at Rikka and thrown her at the pool. Chrno: It's Rosette? Later in the girls' locker room with Rousai and Nenki are entered with a camera in order to take pictures on naked girls who bathed in the onsen. Rousai and Nenki: Hehehehehehe... However, they run away quickly from the girls' locker room with the bath items are thrown away. At the onsen bathes with a Shisa-like statue is shown, Rosette is alone at the hot water with some girls who discussing together, and take cup of tea to drink there that are on a floating bamboo bucket. Meg: You take tea every day? Alice: Yes, I never miss tea time. Meg: But we do not take Japanese sake instead? Alice: Sorry, but it's forbidden because it's alcohol and we're too young for that. Rosette: (What am I supposed to do? I'm really, in love with Chrno.) Suddenly, Rikka emerges from the water where half of her naked body has been shown in front of Rosette that give a Fanservice effect, she was shocked in a comical way with big rounded white eyes and jaws dropped. Rosette: Uwaaaaah, not you again!! Rikka: No need to shout, we're in a public bath, you know it. Rosette: *blushed and frowned* Why do you follow me every time?! Rikka: Why did not you woo as long as he still had time? It's about between you and Chrno then you never show your feelings. Rosette: I never look Chrno like a real man! Rikka: And now it's different? Rosette: Shut the hell up! Rikka: Speak for you, but the truth you are a real shy that hid your feelings for Chrno behind the violence. Rosette: Goddammit, forget the matters of the heart! She jumped and catched at Rikka to pick a fight against her in the onsen bath, the water spurted and splattered which noticed Alice and Meg. Rosette: Raaah! Rikka: Hey! Alice: What are they both playing? Meg: It's a heart story. Rikka: You better express your feelings, or you can never move forward. Rosette: It's good I admit it... The truth I'm really in love with Chrno for many years, even 86 years ago in my previous life. I am reincarnated with my friends, roof like Juliet and the others... I do not see why you get involved in what concerns me, you are in love with Chrno you too? Rikka: No, actually, it's Ira that I love him since we were once enemies in the past. And then tonight is the Summer Festival, I'll leave you alone with Chrno. Think of taking your yukata, okay? She then leave from Rosette, she sigh deeply with this idea. Tonight at the Summer Festival, everyone wears kimono or yukata and enjoyed happily. There are the stand game such as the Kingyo-sukui, the Wanage, the Shateki, the food stands like the Yakisoba, the Ikayaki, Takoyaki, the Ringoame, candies, choco banana, crepe, taiyaki, shaved ice, cotton candy. There are Mana, Sharuru, Regina, Romeo, Hermione and Juliet who playing the Kingyosukui is a traditional game played in Japanese festivals. Regina get angry while growled and had an anger vein on her head as she did not manage to catch any small fish. Hermione got angry with the anger veins appeared on her head, frowned and clenched teeth as she hold a small paper scoop got pierced as she did not manage to catch any small fish. Hermione: What the hell! It's bad, I do not even catch any fish! She got a new small paper scoop and tried to catch a fish, but without success and was pierced. Hermione: Damn it! What is this scam! Sharuru: You need to catch gold fish with a small paper scoop. If you are able to catch any gold fish, you can take it back to your home as your new pet~ Sharu! Hermione: It's all bullshit! I will resort to my ninjutsu! However, Mana crushed at Hermione's nose with her elbow, she felt the pain from her nose and placed her both hands. Hermione: Ow! Mana: It's against the rules! It was revealed that Mana and Juliet have catched 3 little fishes and placed into the bowls fulled with water. Romeo applauded while Hermione prepared unequally her ninjustu with her ninja gestures while they are panicked in a comical way. Hermione: I'll pick these fishes by myself with my ninjutsu method! While the screen shakes, with Rikka, Raquel, Ira, Azmaria, Joshua, Satella and Fiore have attended from the scene. Meg, Jo, Sei, Amy, Kyohei, Alice, and Lance who played at the Shateki stand held by Leo. Leo: Let's see if you're able to shoot, I know you're very good at shooting. Meg: It isn't easy to get prizes because of the performance of gun and bullets. Sei: Mostly prizes are inexpensive snacks and cheap toys, but there are also expensive ones. Amy: Don't be too greedy! It's almost impossible to win those. Jo: Don't worry, I'm able to shoot anything. She had to shoot a box that contained a Django figure that is identical to her real robot of the same name and win it. Leo: Congratulations, Jo! It was also releaved that Meg and Sei have gained some goodies and food boxes. Kyohei: You're really too strong, you two! Antonio, Regan, Cordelia and Benvolio are playing on the Yo-yo Tsuri hold by Conrad and Balthasar. Regan had catched the water baloon. Cordelia: The “yo-yo” is actually a small water balloon filled with air and water. It is attached to a rubber string which has a loop on the end. You use a “fishing pole” which is a paper string with a metal hook attached to the end of it to try and pick up the water balloon by the loop before the paper disintegrates. Children can then put the loop around their finger and bounce the balloon like a yo-yo. Astharoshe, Seth, Caterina, Makoto, Dabyi and Mary have buy the Yakisoba, the Ikayaki and the Takoyaki at the food stand held by Tres. Mary: Hhm, they're really delicious, these Takoyaki. I'll give it to Esther. Seth: But in fact, where did Esther and my brother go? At the same moment with Esther had giving at Abel the Ringoame. Esther: Here, the candy apple. Abel: Thank you, my love. He kissed at Esther as a thanks, both are walking together while Ion tried to pursued Esther. Ion: Esther! Wait, I have to say that...! But Esther had not heard how she walks and discuss with Abel. Ion: Come back, Esther...! Damn it! Meanwhile, Moka and Aguri were fighting at Ring Toss in full rivalry, they have the anger veins on their heads, frowned and growled angrily while the red auras are manifested in themselves, Tsukune, Koumori, Ai who is excited, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Ginei and Kokoa. Aguri: I proved to you that I am better than you, damned vampire! Moka: Oh yeah! You're nothing but a little girl who thinks she's all allowed! They begins to fight and launched the rings to hoped who win by gain the lots. Meanwhile, Rosette and Chrno are alone together. Chrno: It's so good to feel alone with you. During a fireworks displays, Rosette tries to deny her feelings towards Chrno. However, past memories in previous lives 86 years ago are shown in her mind, Rosette and Chrno are lost in a large crowd, they encounter a romantic moment when they reach the peak and view the night sky and the fireworks displays at the night sky. Back to reality, Chrno is curious as he was worry about Rosette. Chrno: Are you okay, Rosette? Rosette: N-No, it's just distant memories made me remember. Chrno: It is true that we have not really changed, even after reincarnation... But there's something wrong with you, you surely hid something you do not want to say. Rosette: *frowned and blushed* No, I have nothing to hide! It's just that I surely forget! Speak of the devil and appears! Meanwhile, Rikka decides to follow Rosette and Chrno for something important. Ira: Rikka, where are you going? Wait, you're not going to follow Rosette and Chrno to... However, Rikka kissed at Ira to keep him silent, then she broke the kiss, and took his chin and smiled romantically. Rikka: Stay calm. You wanted to see a romantic scene what happens between Miss Rosette and Chrno? If you do not want to, you do not have to come, I only have to give you a second kiss to fall asleep. Ira: *widened and blushed* O-Okay, I'll follow you! Rikka and Ira will then follow the couple between Rosette and Chrno secretly to discover the hidden feelings, which noticed some of their friends. Mana: Huh? What are Rikka and Ira going to? Alice: Romantic date? Makoto: Perhaps. She probably got something like hidden Rikka knows about Rosette there some days, as Aguri and Regina have seen her true form similar of a god. Aguri: Followed them. This is probably what I expected, about Rosette who does not want to reveal her feelings and confronted her past, because she could not move forward. And I felt that Rosette is surely going to a second divine power. Juliet: What are you doing, all four? Mana: Good timing! We have to follow Rikka and Ira, it's important! Because it's going to be pretty to see between Rosette and Chrno! Question of romance! Juliet: Eh? At the same moment where Rosette and Chrno are walking together and then stop themselves to glanced one each other, while Rikka and Ira are hiding in the bushes and the trees. Chrno: Sorry, I was not up to it to help you. Every time, I was captured and held prisoner for you to have rescued me several times. Rosette: No, that's fine, Chrno. You had even come to rescue Sister Esther when we were in this fall which was mortal while I was about to die definitively... But, I'm sorry I going to leave you for a moment, it is out of the question to leave you in danger because of me. At the moment with Rikka and Ira have secretly attended the confession, they are followed by the fairies, the Shikigami-Fairies as the spirit forms in the Summoning Smartphones, Mana, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, Juliet, Meg, Esther, Moka, Romeo, Sei, Abel, Tsukune and Regina. Mana: Rikka, what exactly does that mean? Rikka: Shh, listen! Rosette tried to leave Chrno due of her fear of confessed her true feelings, he tries to retain Rosette. Chrno: Hold on! Don't leave! Rosette: Move over! Chrno: Why you're so stubborn?! You're going to get killed fighting the Ayakashis! Rosette: Don't worry, I'm immortal now. Chrno: You fool, nobody is immortal! You're just a simple human girl! To fight again and again is simple suicide! Rosette: Ah yeah, who said I had divine blood flowing in the veins, huh? As long as I can fight for the peace of humanity and all living beings... I don't care! She pushed Chrno away. Rosette: Stay back! Chrno: Aah! Rikka: Damn, it's the break or what now?! Mana: That's not romance you show, Rikka! While Rosette is walked away from Chrno who kneeled with worry. Chrno: N-No... *clench the fist* Don't leave me... Into his mind, he imagined that Rosette was walking away, heading straight to the darkness of death and the moon turning black. Chrno: No! He gets up while rushed towards Rosette, he then grabbed and stopped Rosette with his both arms around of her waist. Chrno had tears steamed on his face. Chrno: Don't go Rosette!! If you love me, because me too, I... I love you! Rosette! Rosette gasped and widened after hearing Chrno's confession. Chrno: I've always loved you for a long time. I can't bear to see you like that anymore... to see you come back wiped out in a perilous battle! Please, don't go. Do not defy death of your own free will! Rosette: Chrno, you don't know how much I have suffered since even my reincarnation to find you. I have lost enough of what I had most precious by my own fault. What I want is to protect you. That is why I want to sacrifice my life for you to live. But that's not what I want, because I want to live. She turned towards Chrno and declared her love feelings. Rosette: I love you, Chrno... She then kissed at him with a great surprise, then she broke the kiss and hugged at Chrno. Rosette: I would be here to protect you! Meanwhile somewhere, Aion appears and shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Aion: Wakes up, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper while transferred the silver gear piece, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Bakeneko, but in robotic or mechanic version in 3D. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Intermission. Cure Tsukiyomi appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Diamond appears in the second eyecatch. Aion: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 18 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 17 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, now the Ayakashi is visible and exposed at all living beings. Meanwhile with the friends are sill hided behind the bushes and the trees. Ira: *blushed* That's why you brought us?! Mana: *crying in a comical way* Waaaaah that's so romantic! Rikka: Did she really declare her feelings to Chrno and kiss him? Alice: She's really in love! Makoto: That's wonderful! I thought that in Shounen manga, there are not romance, but... Aguri: Is that really his revelation? I knew she would say that! This means that... At the same moment with Aion had just captured Joshua to use him as a hostage and lure. Aion: Sorry, my boy. But I have something important to tell you about your sister and you. Because you will soon discover her true identity! Joshua: Eh?! Seiryu: What are you talking about~ Haru? Joshua has nothing in this story! They just arrived at the group that noticed them. Rosette: Aion...! *gasped* Joshua! What had you done to my brother? Aion: You will understand soon. Ayakashi, don't let other troublemakers get involved in something important revelation! The robotic Ayakashi send the chains as a trap to captured the girls and allies in order to avoid of disturbed, only Rikka, Raquel, Ira, Chrno, Seiryu and Rosette have escaped. Mana: Chains?! Aion: I carbonized you after eliminating them! Chrno: Bastard! You haven't the right to spoil our festival! Rikka: It's out of the question to hurt our friends! We must to hiding to cover our identities as Precures! They run to hiding behind the trees. Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "月" (Tsuki). Rosette: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on her back. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes with pupils take form of a crescent moon. Finally are her blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Rikka started the transformation sequence. Raquel: Raquel! She then transformed into a Lovely Commune, Rikka placed her transformation Lovead into Raquel's golden heart medallion object. Rikka: Precure, Love Link! Raquel: L-O-V-E! She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Rikka is seen floating around with her body, except for her head and glowing with blue light. Her hair glows blue and grows into a long ponytail, then turns to a lighter blue and her hair accessories and diamond shaped earrings start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, bracelets and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears on her pelvis and Cure Diamond poses saying her introduction speech. Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond! Her transformation sequence is complete while they reappeared as Precures. Chrno reverts to his true demon form, he bears great resemblance to his adult form. Chrno's red eyes turn golden color, markings appear on his cheeks and three gem-like symbols become visible on his forehead. His hair extends into a seemingly prehensile spine-like appendage, and the dark bat-like wings sprout from his back. His muscular chest is left revealed. The stubs where his horns once fit are visible above his ears. Ira: Woah! Looks like you became an adult?! Uh, what's your name, it's Chrno? Chrno: That's my name, Ira. What you see me is my true appearance. I look like a kid in appearance, but I would hide this power in my adult form! Cure Diamond: I cannot forgive you for trampling on everyone's feelings! I, Cure Diamond, will be the one to cool your rage! Aion: It is useless to hide your true identity, for I know who you are. Come on, Ayakashi, show me what you can do. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! It rushed towards Chrno and Ira, he sends dark electricity to the robotic Ayakashi. Then, Cure Tsukiyomi send two Divine Talisman to transformed into the yumi and the nodachi respectively, Chrno used the yumi to shoot it and Ira used the nodachi to slashed it. Cure Diamond nodded and she inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot and draws a heart on the Commune. The smaller heart blinks twice. Cure Diamond raises her hand, pointing above. Cure Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond! She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards the mechanic Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Ira: Great, Diamond! At first, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Giving Moonbeam at the Swan, Brightens the Purest Heart! Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam. Cure Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Mirage Full Moon! She launched the lunar blast towards the robotic Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uooooh! Seiryu: Draconic Change! She use the Draconic Change that allowed her to change the Wyvern form, she looked as a wyvern (a winged dragon) with a snake body, bat wings and legs. A blue tail without of the bushy pink hair, a pink long mane or crest on her head. On her dragon head, she was hornless. She had spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, fauld (kusazuri), some armor plates on her back and a helmet (kabuto) on her head. Seiryu: Blue Flower Moonlight! She charged and gathered the energy flow while a floral seal appears from her mouth when she spits a blue lunar blast to provoked a floral explosion. Seiryu quickly used her Draconic Change to returned into her Eastern Form, then activate her Wooden Barks where her spaulders (sode) with spikes on her shoulders, and some armor plates on her back were broken. Subsequently her scales and body was partially covered by wooden barks, her both arms are covered by wooden barks and gain wooden claws. Aion: Impressive, but you only push your limits. But what would you do, if I'm going to reveal all this terrible secret behind your true identity, Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Eh? Aion: Joshua... Cure Tsukiyomi: No! Aion: This Onmyouji-Precure you see... Cure Tsukiyomi: Stooop!! Aion: ... was your eldest sister! Joshua was shocked that Aion had revealed about Cure Tsukiyomi's true identity. Seiryu: Aion...! Joshua: My... older sister... Cure Tsukiyomi: Please, Joshua. It does not concern you. Joshua: You, is it really you, Rosette? Cure Tsukiyomi: Joshua. Joshua: You lied to me, you hide the fact that you are an Onmyouji-Precure... I never forgave you, you liar!! Cure Tsukiyomi gasped and shocked from Joshua words, she will eventually give it up to fight. Cure Diamond: Tsukiyomi! Chrno: Aion, bastard! He tried to shoot Aion with an arrow from the yumi. However, the robotic Ayakashi has been survived from the Twinkle Diamond and the Mirage Full Moon. Cure Diamond: No way!! It has been survived! Aion: That's useless, the Ayakashi is made of metal and scrap. This time I will annihilate you. The mechanical Ayakashi slashed and projected Ira away, but it's Chrno who defends him while holding its arm, but has been thrown away. Juliet: Damn it, Tsukiyomi was demoralized. Tsukiyomi!! Pull yourself! But Cure Tsukiyomi does not answer and remains silent as she was hurt by these words since her true identity was revealed. While Cure Diamond riding on Seiryu's back and flying towards the Ayakashi to attacked. Seiryu: Blue Flower Moonlight! She charged and gathered the energy flow while a floral seal appears from her mouth when she spits a blue lunar blast to provoked a floral explosion, but no avail. Then the robotic Ayakashi projected Cure Diamond and Seiryu away. Cure Diamond: Aaaaaaah! Mana: Diamond!! Cure Diamond: Uwaaaaaaah! Ira catching Cure Diamond and landed at the ground. But both of them are attacked by the robotic Ayakashi's claws. Aion: Hahahaha! It's there you're done?! Well well, now please listen attentively what I have to say! Cure Tsukiyomi had an empty look with her purple eyes are cloudy and blurry as she diving into despair. Aion: Each individual who is as youkai, demon, and even humans in this rotten and corrupt world. No one can live in peace with egoist humans, just like Juliet who is half human, Moka and Tsukune who were vampires, and even Chrno and myself who are devils. Finally, rumors circulating that you and your brother possessed then divine blood flowed in the veins, it seems to me theoretical. That is why you were persecuted in your childhood. In Greco-Roman mythology, a divinity or supernatural being may refer to a person who has attained a divine status after death, a minor divinity or a mortal descendant of a god and a human. Mana: That guy, what is he talking about? *gasped* He's talking about of the true form similar of a god?! Chrno: Want to say that... Aion: In other words... Their father was a god, and their mother was a human woman!! Everyone are shocked about Aion's revelation, Aion raise his both arms at the sky away. Aion: Rosette and Joshua are... the Demigods!! He then lowered down his arms and looked at Cure Tsukiyomi as she gasped and shocked. Aion: Rosette Christopher, you and your brother, you are reincarnated as Demigods after your death 86 years ago. Demigods are similar to the Hanyou, however, they have the same life expectancy to that of humans, after death, they reborn as the full gods. The Hanyou, they living more than humans for some centuries while humans die as easily as is old age, disease, accident or even suicide... Do you know why you wanted to live, or even reincarnated? It was your last wish before you died, to live longer! Chrno: *growled angrily* Stop kidding us! Aion: You, I asked you nothing! Rosette, remembered about your true form as a goddess. You are the same God as we know, but you do not need to be surrounded by these miserable rots! Joshua: But, what about my parents? What really happened? Aion: You want to know what will happen of your old ones 10 years ago? In truth, it was I who killed them!! Joshua and Cure Tsukiyomi are very shocked by the awful truth. At the flashback, by seeing their father dying with young Joshua in a shock state, he patted young Rosette's face who is in shock state, but dies shortly after while dropped his bloody hand. Unknown to them, it was Aion who killed them, he was stained by blood. Back quickly to reality and end of the flashback. Aion: Hahahahahahaha!! I do them! I kill your miserable parents to provoke this tragic destiny waiting for you! Hahahahahaha! Cure Diamond: Shut the hell uuuuuuup!! She rushed to attacked Aion, but he dodged from Cure Diamond's attack. Cure Diamond: Unforgivable! Unforgivable!! Unforgivabbbblllleee!!! However, Aion kicked at Cure Diamond's stomach with his own knee which gasped. Then send her at the ground and gasped. Mana: Diamond!! Raquel: Stop it!! Aion: You would dare interrupt me, you deserve the death waiting for you... Die, you bitch!! He then began to stomped walked to Cure Diamond's chest several times. Cure Tsukiyomi had her gaze covered by the shadow. Cure Tsukiyomi: Unforgivable... While Aion continue to stomped walked to Cure Diamond's chest several times. Cure Diamond coughed blood and saliva while gasped. Mana: Diamond!! Stoooop!! She tries to struggle with these chains, but without success. Mana: DAMMNN!! Cure Tsukiyomi: Unforgivable... While Aion continue to stomped walked to Cure Diamond's chest several times. Cure Diamond coughed blood and saliva while gasped. Aion: Never go across my way again! You are going to die!! He shone his sword and was ready to kill her. Cure Tsukiyomi: You killed my father!! My mother!! Murderrrreeeeer!! Suddenly, the moon-like disc becoming shining, the Tasogare Daikoujin Omamori appeared in front of Cure Tsukiyomi begins to shine that engulfs her. Chrno: T-That's... Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue furisode with wide sleeves and short skirt are appeared, a traditional obi with several white feathers around the obi around her waist. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like spear, she keeps also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: The Moonbeam of Twilight, the Ice of the White Swan! Tasogare Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Twilight for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Her transformation sequence is finished with everyone are surprised about Rosette's second Daikoujin Form. Aguri: This is... the second Daikoujin Form from Rosette? I just know it! As Tsukiyomi had succeeded in revealing her hidden feelings and confronting her past, she had succeeded in gaining that divine power! Aion: It's not possible! Why! Joshua: Sis... Aion went and appeared suddenly in front of Joshua. Aion: Thank you, I don't need you anymore despite hurting your own sister. Now I am going to plunge you into your sufferings. He stabbed at Joshua's chest which shocked everyone, mainly Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Joshua! Seiryu: Noooo, Joshua! Joshua collapsed which shocked even more them, and mainly Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Aion: Joshua, even dead, you're still pure and innocent. Tasogare Tsukiyomi trembled with despair and stretched out her hand slowly. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Jo... Joshua...! Aion glared at Tasogare Tsukiyomi with insanity and smiled with terror. Aion: Now you have lost your reason to avenge me, since your brother is gone! And yes, it's his fault after all! Hahahahaha!! Suddenly, the Cold-Blooded Style from Tasogare Tsukiyomi had suddenly changed her appearance, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her midnight blue hair became white while her long braid turned into two wings-like hair. Aion: What! Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Aion, you'll pay me for everything you did to my brother! The robotic Ayakashi dashed towards Tasogare Tsukiyomi to attacked, but she defends herself with the christian cross-like shield created from the Yata Mirror, and repulsed it away while Chrno send the Divine Talisman to healed Joshua's wound. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: You think you're going to massacre all my friends and Joshua, but you only increase my anger! And it is this anger, which is twice as powerful as yours! She puts her Yata Mirror on her back, she unfolded her arms to form herself as a christian cross, focused on the energy of the Mugen Furyoku with both hands, to create a cross-like rosary and an amulet paper. Then she sends the cross-like rosary from her right hand to locked her target into a seal of darkness, she sends the amulet paper to freeze her captive target. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: For the Crescent Moon Bringing me Dreams, Freeze the Impurity! She take her Yata Mirror as a mirror-like spear from her back, she hold her Yata Mirror and stuck it vertically on the ground, then she focused and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of it, the blade of the spear begin to shine. Tasogare Tsukiyomi: Overkill, Precure! Crescent Twilight! She launched the cutting edge in the shape of a crescent moon to slicer her captive target in two and purify it, the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to repair broken bones. Aion: It should not happen like that! How do you do everything to succeed in accessing the second Daikoujin Form?! Chrno appears suddenly at Aion in rage. Chrno: Now you have lost, you can return to evidence! He sprinkles holy water at Aion, which inflicted on him as he was a devil. Aion: Aaaaaaaah!! Damn you! He left and disappeared from the scene, then the chains that retained everyone are broken and released them. They looked at Tasogare Tsukiyomi and thus the full moon at the night sky, Cure Diamond disabled her transformation and Chrno becomes as a child form again. Seiyu: Joshua! While Joshua had just awake and yet remembered what happened, he then went at Tasogare Tsukiyomi. Joshua: Uh, Big Sister... I... I'm sorry to say harm on you about your true identity. You're an Onmyouji-Precure, as when Azmaria is a Shikigami-Fairy. Tasogare Tsukiyomi disabled her transformation and becomes Rosette again. Rosette: If you promise nothing to tell anyone, because unveiling our true identity as Onmyouji-Precure is forbidden, because you risk being involved in fighting to death, think a little about you. Joshua: Fool, I'm worry about you! But what really shocked me was that Aion revealed that we are the Demigods! Juliet: So you too, are you half human like me? Suddenly, Astharoshe, Father Remington and Kagerou went to the group. Remington: Congratulations, Sister Rosette! It seems that you had released your second Daikoujin Form! By accepted your fate and your true feelings, I guess I'll take you in charge to mastered your divine powers... Rosette? Rosette: *worry* (As Juliet said, I'm half human since the present reincarnation. Why I do not realize who I was? Being half human and half supernatural, is not really funny... I understand why, me and Joshua, we were persecuted..) Remington: Sister Rosette? Sister Rosette! Rosette: Eh? Remington: What's wrong? Rosette: It's nothing, but... I asked for a thing... Why Juliet and I are the only ones who have been able to access the Daikoujin Form? What's special about me and Juliet? Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Moka: I'm willing to do anything to find Kurumu, our friend has been gone. Tsukune: I understand why you wanted to be an Onmyouji-Precure. Moka: You will understand very quickly. Tsukune: Why are not you going to train? Moka: It may be a good idea, but I'm too powerful to master it. Tsukune: It's just that you have to learn to control! Moka: You think so? Tsukune: Of course! Moka: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. I Become an Onmyouji-Precure! Moka's Secret is Revealed!!! Tsukune: You were as determined as before.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga